


Litha

by pocketsizeddemon



Series: Sabbats Series [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Slight Impregnation Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizeddemon/pseuds/pocketsizeddemon
Summary: Chan has his first weekend off in a while and he spends it on a camping trip with you.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Series: Sabbats Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575835
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Litha

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea last year but I didn't really have time to do anything and I'm beyond lucky that I got to finish it just on time this year. Hope you enjoy~

It was a lovely, sunny early June afternoon and you and your boyfriend, Chris were chilling on your balcony. Your hands were playing with his fluffy black hair as you were enjoying the sunshine. You still couldn’t believe how lucky you were to have been calling him your boyfriend for over a year now. 

_Earlier, in April, a little after your first anniversary, you shared with him one little thing about yourself that you weren’t entirely sure how to address all that time. You were a witch. Not the fairytale kind. A real-life, moon-loving, herb-growing, tea-drinking, spell-casting, witch. You didn’t know what to expect as an answer but after a few minutes of silence he just exclaimed with a giggle “Well, suddenly the number of candles and house plants make a lot more sense now!”_

_After that followed a lot of random conversations about your craft and even more 3 a.m. texts like:_

_“Wait so you can turn people into animals?”_

_“No babe, but I can jinx them to get their tongues twisted when they talk shit about me.”_

_but you were beyond happy with how sweet, understanding and curious he was about this all._

“Babygirl?” his voice brought you out of your reminiscing and you looked at him with a smile. 

“Yes, love?” you asked

“You had a really adorable look in your face. Were you daydreaming?”

“Ah- I was just thinking of how lucky I am to have you…” a soft blush blooming on your cheeks as your voice trailed off. He chuckled and leaned up to kiss said blushing cheeks. Before he was able to answer, a yawn escaped him.

“Oh, baby. Are you tired?” you asked, fluffing up his hair.

“Yeah… my insomnia has been getting worse lately…” his voice trailed off as a frown appeared on his face. “Oh!” he sat up excitedly as his eyes gleamed with hope. “Can you… can you help me? Is there like a spell or a potion you can do?”

You pondered for a few moments before answering.

“Well, there are a few things I can do. I already have a bedtime tea blend that I can give you… And you’re going to have to come to pick something up on the weekend.” You smiled at him.

“Why on the weekend?” he asked.

“Full moon on Friday.” You winked cheekily before getting up to prepare him a jar of your bedtime tea. ( _Lavender, Chamomile, Valerian root, Linden tea)_

You wouldn’t get to meet him properly for the next two weeks as they were preparing for the comeback but that didn’t stop you from visiting his studio for a little while that same weekend to drop off the special _restful sleep & sweet dreams sachet _that you had made for him just that Friday night. ( _Lavender, Rosemary, Sea salt, Hops flowers, Sugar, Chamomile, Valerian, Amethyst and Rose Quartz)_ You kissed him sweetly and wished him a good rest before leaving that night. 

~

You spent most of Saturday morning as a bit of a road trip, driving to your destination and listening to music in the car and just enjoying each other's company. Late on Saturday afternoon, you arrived at the beach you had found a few weeks ago online. It was even more beautiful than the pictures showed and the weather seemed to be just perfect for your camping trip, although it was still a bit too cool for swimming. After setting up your tent, you took off your shoes and went on a long walk on the beach. You and Chris picked up a few seashells, threw skipping rock and you just had to admit, he was great at that.

You returned to the tent as the sun was setting and just in time for dinner. Before you could even bring the food that you had left in the cooler, back in the car, Chris had already built a little bonfire. 

“Funny how you built a fire...” your voice trailed off as you two finished up your food, “You see, today, or better tomorrow is the summer solstice!”

“That's another witch holiday, right?” he beamed 

“Exactly!" you smiled back at him. “Remember last year on the picnic we had on the 1st of May how I told you about Beltane?” He nodded and grinned, remembering very well what that story had sparked. 

“While in Beltane the God and Goddess unite for the first time, in Litha, Midsummer, the God is maturing and the Goddess is pregnant, that’s why most fruits, vegetables and all grains are ripening and growing this season. And it's celebrated with big fires and staying up until sunrise to greet the longest day of the year.” you quickly wrapped up your story since you didn't want to overwhelm him. 

Yet little did you know that his mind was racing in a whole different direction. All Chris heard was “pregnant” and his eyes focused with you, glimmering mischievously. Ever since the first of May, when you guys made love in the forest and he filled you up with his cum it’s all that he’s been thinking. He didn’t actually want to get you pregnant, not just yet, but cumming inside you and imagining you soft and round with his baby was doing things to him.

“Speaking of my craft” you tried to change the subject a bit “how's your insomnia been treating you lately baby?”

“I had almost forgotten about that” he turned to you with a massive smile “I really can't thank you enough babygirl. The tea on its’ own had been doing a great job calming me down before bed but after you brought me the little bag? I've been sleeping like a baby! I don't know if it's because it works or it's because I look at it and think of you... And feel warm and safe...” he held your hand lovingly rubbing circles on your palm. But it does a great job! Please just... Tell me anything you want, I want to thank you.”

“Well I am a witch!” you jokingly answered, “You could give me your firstborn!” You laughed at your own joke until you turned to him to see a smirk on his face. 

“Oh perfect! Let’s get baby-making!” he pounced at you, pushing you in the tent, suddenly very happy with himself that he had remembered to pack a groundsheet with him. You pulled him on the floor with you, him peppering your face with small kisses as you giggled. He leaned over you, supporting himself on his hands as he gazed upon you, his eyes sparkling with love and mischief under the soft lighting of the fire and the stars. 

He slowly dipped down to kiss your lips, ever so softly but you pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Over two weeks away from him had you craving for his affection and touch. His lips were so soft and sweet you simply had to bite them.

“Eager girl…” he teased as he pecked your lips again.

“I just missed you… a lot” you answered quietly, your fingers tangling to his hair.

“I can’t complain, babygirl. I really missed you too.” He kissed you again, hearing a small sigh of content leave you. His warm fingers were soon on your waist, toying with the hem of your shirt as his lips lowered to your neck. 

Your shirt and bra came off first and he could already see your nipples react to the cool summer breeze. He cupped one of your breasts while teasing the other’s nipple with his tongue, not missing your reaction. Your breath hitched as his warm tongue met the sensitive skin and a fluttery moan left your lips.

Chris’ shirt followed before he leaned back down to keep on scattering kisses and small bites along your neck and exposed chest. His hands were now resting on your hips, massaging and squeezing the soft skin under the thin linen pants you were wearing. You couldn’t help but squirm in response. You were almost surprised by how hungry he was for you. Even his kisses were seemed hotter than usual, as he was lovingly leaving hickeys on your neck. It wasn’t long before you felt his finger fumbling with your zipper.

You helped him take them off, wriggling out of the tight jeans with a chuckle. He kissed every single patch of skin he could reach while removing them, along with your panties. You instinctively spread her legs a little and he pushed them further apart. His hands rested on your thighs as he looked at you in all your naked glory.

“Which one of the Gods am I supposed to thank for sending the most marvelous girl to me?” he mattered between scattering kisses on your inner thigh.

“Hmm… Eros I suppose. Or maybe Aphrodite.” You answered with a warm smile and an even warmer blush, as your fingers weaved through his hair. 

Chris' hot breath was getting closer and closer to your core. When his lips touched you where you needed him most, you let out a little moan. He took his time eating you out, humming as your thighs clenched and relaxed according to his Ministrations. Your hips were moving on their own account, following the movements of his tongue on your pussy, desperate mewls spilling from your mouth, but he was having none of that. 

With his arms wrapping around your thighs and his hands now resting on your abdomen, he pinned you down, hearing your little whines of protest. He locked eyes with you and you could barely keep your eyes open as his pillowy lips sucked on your clit. Your back arched off the floor and your moans only urged him to continue. Switching between licking your folds with his skillful tongue and sucking he was making a squirming mess out of you. He could feel you clenching as your release approached so he focused on your clit even though his jaw was starting to ache but his efforts paid off as he saw you orgasm from just his tongue. After kissing your hipbones, whispering words of praise, he came up to your lips for a kiss. Taking advantage of his relaxed state, you flipped the two of you around. 

“My turn.” You smirked cheekily. You kneeled in between his legs, pulling down his pants along with his briefs as he was steadying himself on his elbows. You were a bit impatient, silly as it seemed, but you wanted to make him feel good too. His painfully hard erection was resting on his stomach and it made your mouth almost water. There was precum already leaking from the tip and you wasted no time, licking it off. 

He hissed as you licked up from the base to the tip, feeling his veins on your tongue. You slipped the tip in your mouth and sucked on it before you slowly started taking in the rest of his cock. Your hands were pumping what you couldn’t fit in your mouth, trying to match the pace. Chris groaned when he hit the back of your throat, his hands grabbing at the floor of the tent. Your head bobbed as you tried to take more of him, tears prickling your eyes in the process. 

“Fuck! That feels good babygirl.” He moaned as you finally took all of him in your mouth. “But” he continued as he stroked your cheek “I want to fuck you so much, baby. I want to cum inside you. I did say we’d make a baby.” 

His dick twitched as you let him off of your mouth with a pop. You crawled on to his lap, his hands grabbing on your hips as his tip rested against your wet folds. You adjusted your position and slowly took him in, as you felt his grip tighten. Soft gasps could be heard as he sank deeper inside you, stretching you out. Chris marveled at the sight of you above him, your flushed cheeks, swollen lips and messy hair were beyond beautiful to him. 

He couldn’t keep himself from staying still, even though he wanted to admire you a little more. He started thrusting up, meeting your unsteady pace, his hands trailing up towards your chest. You moaned as he met you with a particularly hard thrust, your legs shaking as you were starting to get tired.

He didn’t need you to say it twice and took no time in flipping you over. Your legs, instinctively wrapped around his waist, keeping him close to you. You left a moan as he could reach deeper in this position. His groans responded to you, as he felt you clenching around him. Your hands reached to his neck, pulling him down for a rough passionate kiss.

The smile on his lips was prominent even through your kiss and he set up a slow, sensual pace wanting nothing more than to make this last longer. Deep, slow thrusts, drawing long, breathless moans from you. Praises and I-love-yous were whispered in your ears as he kept a steady pace. You were overpowered by how he was sweetly making love to you, rocking the tent with his powerful thrusts. 

With the knot in your abdomen started to grow tighter you begged him to go faster and he complied. His pace grew faster as he leaned closer to you, hitting just the right spot to make you see stars. He could feel your blunt nails scratching his back as he lost himself, pistoning faster and faster. Groans spilled from his mouth as he noticed you tightening around him, your orgasm approaching. You were but a pleading mess, so close, looking so beautiful just for him, moaning his name as you squirmed with pleasure. Knowing he couldn’t hold any longer either, he fucked you even harder. With the first few thrusts, your back arched off the floor of the tent, your moans filling the little space as you writhed in his arms. He let you ride out your orgasm as he chased his own, releasing his hot seed deep inside of you. 

“That was amazing!” he said as he laid down next to you, left out of breath. You curled into his arms for a cuddle with a soft hum of agreement. Pressing your lips together into a kiss, he wrapped his arms around you as he played with your hair.

“You realize that this was only round one, right?” you stated with a smirk after a few minutes of cuddling, causing him to chuckle.

“Of course not, I haven’t given your my firstborn yet!” he answered through his laugh as he peppered your face with tiny kisses.

And that’s how your night went. Soft warm cuddles, turning to slow and sensual lovemaking and back to cuddling again until the sunrise, leaving both of you pleasantly tired and sated. 

“Did you really mean that Chris?” you asked him with half-closed eyes while basking in the soft pink light of dawn that was peeking through the tent's entrance. “The baby-making thing...?” 

“Well... Perhaps not just yet but I can surely picture myself starting a family with you in the future. I love you so much.” He stated before nuzzling into your neck as the sun shined his first rays upon your skin.


End file.
